


SEALs Territory

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Jason Hayes, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Steve McGarrett, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Jason's back from deployment, only to find that Danny's been injured on the job. On one hand, he's happy that Danny's got someone like Steve watching his back, but on the other hand...he's a little jealous. Okay, maybe more than a little.





	SEALs Territory

"Hayes."

"McGarrett." 

The two locked stares as Steve opened the door. They were interrupted by a happy squeal of, "_Jay_!" 

Jason looked away from Steve and smiled at Charlie who ran to greet him. There was a quick hug and a high five before Jason ruffled his hair and asked him, "How's your dad?"

"Bored. Uncle Steve and I have been takin' cares of him and not letting him gets off the couch." Charlie answered. 

"Is he really hurt?" Jason asked. He tried to keep his concern controlled, but it was there. 

"Nothing he hasn't seen before. But I'd still like it if he kept off his feet." Steve told him. 

"Because you know best? Has he seen a real doctor?" Jason demanded. 

"I-"

"Yes, I have." Danny interrupted whatever Steve was going to say. Their little rivalry was strong, but Danny wasn't surprised. Two strong alpha males, who were high ranking in their SEAL teams? Danny's surprised there haven't been as many fights. They're both very protective and possessive of Danny. 

Danny met Jason at a time when Steve wasn't on the island. They bonded, Jason liked Danny's attitude and how he just knew how best to react to him, and Jason challenged Danny in all the right ways. Is he aware of the similarities between Jason and Steve? Yes. Is he aware that he might be dating Jason as a way to see what it could have been like if he and Steve dated? Yes. And he's sure that Steve and Jason are also very well aware of this. 

It was more than awkward from time to time. Danny wasn't sure if he and Jason would last. It started as a fling after all. Jason's divorce wasn't that fresh but it was still a subject he didn't like to address. When Steve himself picked up on the fact that Danny was dating Jason as a surrogate of sorts for himself, Steve tried to pull Danny's attention more towards him. Crashing dates and taking all of Danny's time and not caring much or at all about Jason's feelings. That fueled something in Jason to work harder in wooing Danny. 

Their relationship wasn't perfect. It wasn't all unicorns and rainbows, but they worked at it. They fought for it. 

"I've been cleared and it's really just a sprain. I'm fine. And Steve was just leaving." Danny said giving Steve a certain look. Steve wanted to argue, but Danny added, "You have a meeting with the Governor tomorrow morning." 

"I guess I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow after my meeting." Steve said with a slight frown. He smiled as he knelt and hugged Charlie goodbye, and then stood and pulled Danny into an embrace as well. He had another staredown with Jason before he left. 

"Danno, can we finish the movie now?" Charlie asked. 

"Why don't you head back and unpause it. Jason and I will make some popcorn." Danny said.

"Okay!" Charlie cried out before running back to the living room. 

"Movie night?" Jason asked as he pulled Danny closer by his belt loop and into a kiss. It started simple and sweet, but then it became hungry and greedy. When they pulled back they were panting. Even though his eyes were mostly black with desire they were still full of concern. "What happened? How'd you get hurt?" 

Danny stole another kiss before he told Jason about their latest case. Something was about to explode, Danny had to jump out of a window. It wasn't too high but he landed on his foot wrong and sprained it. "It could have been worse."

"It also could have been avoided..." 

"My job is dangerous. I'm a cop...more than a cop. Just like you know what you signed up for, I do too. But hey...we're both okay. We're both here. That's what matters." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. 

Jason pulled him in and just held him tightly. Danny held him back just as tightly. Even if talking about their worries when they're part and the other is at work wasn't something they did, they most definitely worried. They parted and Jason made the popcorn while Danny told him about what was going on with the kids. They were always a safe conversation. Danny steered clear of work when Jason didn't have any specific questions. Steve wasn't a topic Jason liked to discuss when alone with Danny since it tended to lead to arguing. 

After the movie finished, Danny tucked Charlie in and read to him until he fell asleep. Jason waited for Danny in his bedroom and helped him changed into something to sleep in. Stealing kisses and touches before getting Danny into bed, doing their best to keep quiet. It got hot and heavy quick Jason did everything he knew Danny would like and had him moaning his name until they reached their climax. 

Danny was close to dozing off, curled into Jason's arms fully content in his sleep, but something was keeping him from falling asleep completely. 

"I can hear your thoughts...why do I feel like something is on your mind?" Danny mumbled. 

Jason took a moment to reply before he sighed. "It's nothing to worry you with." 

"You've met me, right?" Danny asked as he shifted so he sat up a bit more to get a better look at him. "What is it?" 

Jason groaned a bit as he closed his eyes and made a face. "It sounds really petty and it'll ruin the afterglow." 

"And still it's bothering you. So tell me before I start guessing."

"You'll probably get it on your first try. You can always read me like a book."

It was Danny's turn to sigh. "It's Steve again isn't it?" 

"It shouldn't be, I know that! You know I trust you, right?" 

"I like to believe so. But you're still worried that something might happen?" Danny asked exasperated. 

"Soldier's aren't infallible. And 5-0 isn't just a bunch of cops. The situations you get into are more life and death things I deal with. I know how close those bonds made are...and...all it takes is the right moment...the right setting....and I dread it. I hate being jealous but he sets me off. He doesn't like me because he sees what he could have had. He's got everything to gain, and I've got everything to lose. And I can't lose you, Danny. I can't." 

Danny takes a deep breath and kissed Jason deeply. "You won't. You got me, babe." 

Jason wants to believe it. He does...but he can't help but remember that they haven't said 'I love you' yet. He feels like they should be there but neither of them has said it. 


End file.
